Healing from this Slowly
by rainbow-waffles123
Summary: teddy coping with Henrys death  takes place right after suddeny
1. Chapter 1

As Teddy sit there beside her beautiful lifeless Husband and ran her fingers through his hair, knowing it was the last time. Tears filled her eyes as she said "Henry why did you leave me Darling, I needed you." She pulled the white sheet down to see the incision on his ice cold, rock hard body. Teddy rubbed her fingers down his chest and stomach and she thought of every minute they had spent together. Teddy loved the dead man on the table so much and she took a seat beside him. She grabbed his stiff ice cold hand and kissed his check, then laid her head down on him and cried. Teddy didn't know what she was going to, she had so much planed and wasn't sure if she wanted a funeral or just want to let him go to the Morgue. She didn't know if she could handle a funeral, but when a nurse came to check on her Teddy had tears running down her face and said in a hateful tone "page Arizona and leave."

Arizona ran in there and seen her best friend crying over her dead husband. Arizona goes over and hugs Teddy and says "Teddy it will be alright want to stay with me and Callie for a few days." Teddy laid her head on Arizona's shoulder and said still crying "Ok Arizona and thank you but how could he leave me and we had plans and dreams of being a family. Should I have him a funeral? Should I call his sister? I really wish I would have got to tell him what I wanted to but I planned on telling him when he woke up."

Arizona hated seeing her like this Teddy was her best friend and seeing her like this was terrible. She knew Teddy loved Henry so much and said "Teddy I am so sorry and I know you two were in love and had big plans. Teddy if you think you could handle a funeral I will help you arrange it I promise. Well it is her brother and I know you don't want to talk about but you have to tell her Teddy. I know you were expecting him to wake up and be fine but what you needed to tell him that was so important and I am your best friend so you need to tell me."

Arizona was curious to know what this big important thing was. Teddy wasn't really ready to share it will anyone other Henry and she said "Thank you and I think he deserves a Funeral because he hasn't really had anything in life but me because both his parents are dead and he really hasn't had it easy. I know I will have to call her and Let her know and about that it's nothing."

Teddy sits back down beside him and said "Hey you needed to stay here with me, I needed you. I needed you more than you will ever know. But I wish now I would have told you before you had your surgery and maybe you would have fought harder to live. I guess you can't really fight when you're bleeding out." Arizona could tell her Friend was hurting more than she thought this would bother her. That she really did love this guy and maybe it wasn't just a fake marriage.

Arizona put a hand a Teddy's back and said "Teddy I am so sorry this happened and I really never knew you cared this much about him. I mean I knew you and him had sex and kissed but never thought it was like this." Arizona thought about what she had just and said "Teddy are you pregnant?" Teddy going to try and ignore Arizona's question and said "Well I wish there was some way to bring him back and I just want him so bad. I want him to kiss me again, hold me in his arms again and I want to hear his voice so bad its killing me." Arizona was upset she would answer her and to hear her talk about her pain so terrible. She then said firmly "Teddy are you Pregnant you need to answer me ok!"

Teddy burst into tears and looked at Arizona and said "YES Arizona Yes I am and I was so excited to tell him after he woke up because it is what he wanted. He wanted us to have a family and he said that I would be so cute Pregnant and he could wait for me to be a mother and us be parents. I just don't know what to do." Arizona felt so bad for Teddy and said "Ok let's go to my place and then we will come back tomorrow and I will help you plan a funeral." Teddy stood up and agreed to leave even though she hated to leave him. She kissed his forehead knowing Arizona might think she was weird but she didn't care.

Arizona put her arm around was walking her to the car when Owen stopped them. Teddy never looked up because she didn't even want to see him. Arizona said "Owen she is upset and really hurt and there is no way she wants to talk to you so please just walk away and let her be." Owen was mad but walked off. When they got to Callie and Arizona's apartment, Teddy said "Arizona I am fine and I am going to go shower now." Arizona was really worried about her about her friend but let her go on to the bathroom. Teddy looked all over that bathroom knowing she would find something sharp sooner or later. Teddy found and Razor blade, she stood there over the sink holding it to her wrist. Teddy heard someone talking and they said "Teddy please don't do it. Please stop for me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy turned around quickly to see if someone was there. She didn't see anyone but now she felt paranoid and unlocked the door to go back to the living room. She was so freaked out and had the weirdest look on her face when Mark wasn't in the house. She wanted to know who the male voice was that she heard in the bathroom. But it had been a long day and maybe she was just crazy. Teddy looked at Arizona and Callie and said "Goodnight you guys! Its been a long terrible day and maybe tomorrow will be better! We will plan that tomorrow Zona."

Arizona looked at Callie and said "Did she look ok to you? And she didn't shower!" Callie hugged Arizona "I know but she just lost her husband so she is going through a lot!" Arizona knew it was true and her and Callie went to bed also but Arizona was still worried about Teddy. She said "Callie she just lost Henry should I go check on her?" Callie thought for a moment and replied "No Hun! I think see might want to be alone and if something happens then I guess it was meant to be!" They went on to bed.

Teddy was laying in bed with the TV on but not really watching it. She was laying there trying to go to sleep and forget the day even happened. She wanted to wake up in the morning and be laying in bed at her house beside Henry and tell him all about the terrible dream she had but that wouldn't happen. Teddy shut her eyes and was almost asleep and heard the same voice again.

Teddy sit up in bed and looked at the TV but it was on mute and no one else was in the room. She was totally freaked by now and said in a low voice "Ok I don't know what's going on but please stop!" then she unmuted the TV and laid back down. She tried this sleeping thing again but the heard "Teddy its ok I love you and I am sorry!" Teddy sit up and said kind of loud "Ok I don't know if you understand I am trying to sleep and I need you to stop! Who are you?"

Arizona Was watching TV and Callie was asleep. She couldn't sleep to worried about Teddy and wasn't at all ready to plan a funeral with her." Arizona heard Teddy say something and walked in there "Hey Teds you ok?" Teddy was still sitting up in bed with a terrified look on her face. Arizona sit down on the bed and took Teddy's hand in hers "Teds talk to me you ok?" Teddy looked at her and said "Zona I am fine just having a rough night! You can go back to bed!" Teddy laid back down and then ask "Zona do you have anything to help me sleep?" Arizona went and got her some medicine and thought "she's been through a lot to day and its understandable she can't sleep!" Teddy took the medicine and went to sleep.

Teddy woke up the next morning and looked around to see if Henry was there but it wasn't a dream and she was still at Arizona's. Teddy got up and walked into the Kitchen where Arizona was feeding Sofia. Arizona looked up at her "Hey Teds you ok today!" Teddy sit down beside her and said "Yeah I am ok! I guess as good as I can be with my husband dying yesterday!" Teddy hated being so blunt with her but she was just grieving.

Teddy got dressed and was ready to go to the funeral home and get this funeral planned but she dreaded it. They got to there and Teddy was going to try not to freak out and breakdown. She looked at Arizona and said "Zona I don't think I can do this!" Teddy just sit there in Arizona's car crying and Arizona said "Teddy we don't have to if you don't want!" She didn't really want to do this either but it was for her best friend. Teddy smiled and got out of the truck and walked in. She looked at the worker and the worker said "Mrs. Altman and Mrs. Robbins-Torres you two ready to get started?" Teddy took Arizona's hand and squeezed it.


End file.
